


You're Willing; I'm Waiting; Turn Out The Lights

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The porny sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/213752">I Can Dish It Cause I Know How To Take It</a>. <em>Adam decides to show Tommy that reality is better than dreams.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Willing; I'm Waiting; Turn Out The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to Taylor for beta'ing! Title from 'The Church of Hot Addiction' by Cobra Starship.

\---

"Get your fucking shirt off now," Tommy near growls at him, grabbing the hem and lifting. His impatience just turns Adam on and he dutifully raises his arms so Tommy can pull his shirt over his head. Tommy doesn't waste any time getting his own clothes off, and Adam stares appreciatively at Tommy's slim, pale chest. Gorgeous.

Tommy grabs him, pulling Adam down to lie on the bed. He wraps his arms around Tommy and pushes their bodies together from chest to waist. Tommy kisses him almost frantically, hooking a leg over Adam's hip and grinding against him.

It feels good, really fucking good, but it's too much, too fast. Adam needs to slow this down or it's going to be over before it even starts. He wants to take his time, anyway. Kiss and lick Tommy from head to toe, worship his body, make him come at least once before Adam slides inside him and fucks him to a mind-blowing orgasm. This should be something special, something to remember.

Adam pulls away, but Tommy makes an angry, disgruntled sound, his arms tightening around Adam. "Baby," Adam says, the word muffled by Tommy's mouth trying to eat his, "slow down."

"Don't wanna," Tommy says, biting at Adam's lips. "Wanna fuck."

And oh, fuck, _that_ is nearly enough to make Adam throw his plan out the window. "We will," Adam says. It takes some effort. He rubs Tommy's back, the skin warm and soft under his hands. "Let me get your jeans off. I want to get my hands on your cock."

Surprisingly, Tommy listens to Adam's words. He stills, closes his eyes, and nods.

"That's it, baby," Adam soothes, pushing Tommy down on the bed. "Just relax. Let me take care of you."

Kneeling, Adam leans over him and holds onto his sides, thumbs softly stroking the skin. Adam lingers while kissing his parted lips, and then works his way down Tommy's throat to his chest. Tommy's hands move to Adam's head, caressing. Licking and sucking at Tommy's nipples, Adam loves every little breathy murmur and encouragement from Tommy.

Adam drags his tongue over Tommy's slightly defined abdominal muscles teasingly, and then nibbles on his belly button, dipping his tongue down inside. Tommy gasps, gripping Adam's head. "Adam..."

"Like that, huh?" Adam asks, not really expecting an answer. He tongues and sucks on Tommy's bellybutton until he's sure there'll be a bruise and Tommy is trembling beneath him.

"Adam... please," Tommy says, hips shallowly thrusting up. "More."

"Okay, baby, okay," Adam says. He mouths down to Tommy's jeans as he deftly pops open the button and pulls down the zipper.

Adam about swallows his tongue when he realizes that Tommy isn't wearing underwear, his cock erect and red, pointing straight at Adam. "Fuck, baby," Adam says, immediately grabbing Tommy's dick. "No underwear?"

"No- lines," Tommy struggles to get out, pushing into Adam's stroking hand.

It's a little rough as Adam jacks Tommy; Adam swipes his thumb over the damp tip and then presses against the underside, Tommy cursing.

"How about I take the edge off, baby?" Adam says. "Does that sound good?"

Tommy nods quickly. "Please."

Adam drops his hand to Tommy's balls, cupping them in his hand and gently rolling and squeezing them. Bending his head, he closes his lips around just the head of Tommy's dick. His taste bursts over Adam's tongue, and he takes more in his mouth, not stopping until he's swallowed all of Tommy's cock. Tommy's grip on his head turns painful as Adam hollows his cheeks and sucks, slowing pulling off.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Tommy pants, and if Adam could smile, he would; Tommy cusses like a fucking sailor.

He swirls his tongue around the head and then takes Tommy's cock back down his throat, repeating the process. He doesn't get past another two passes before Tommy's jerking and he's gasping out a warning. Adam doesn't pull away, wrapping his free hand around the base of Tommy's dick and stroking, and waits.

Barely ten seconds later, Tommy's cock twitches in his mouth and he's coming, Adam savoring the taste as he drinks Tommy down. Adam doesn't release Tommy's cock and balls until he softens and relaxes back into the bed with a lazy, satiated expression.

"How'd that feel, baby?" Adam asks quietly, rubbing over Tommy's hipbones.

"Good," Tommy says. "Really good."

Adam smiles at him. "Let me get these jeans off you." His own erection is throbbing, painfully pushing against his jeans, but he ignores it and helps Tommy shimmy out of his skin-tight jeans.

"Now you," Tommy says when he's naked. He sits up, reaching for Adam's belt. With some maneuvering, they mange to get Adam's jeans off too, and Tommy pushes at Adam until he's sitting and then climbs on his lap, straddling him.

Curling his hand around Adam's neck, Tommy kisses him, sucking on Adam's tongue. Adam's sure Tommy can taste a hint of himself, and the thought sends a thrill through him. As he's kissing Tommy, Adam grabs his ass, roughly squeezing and kneading and pulling Tommy closer.

He starts when surprisingly sure fingers brush over his cock and then close around him, the grip firm but not painful.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Tommy moans. "So hot and hard." His hand moves up and down, wrist twisting when he gets to the top, his fingers teasing the head with light strokes. "Gonna feel even better when you're splitting me open."

Adam shudders; Tommy's dirty mouth is going to be the death of him. Tommy's fingers feel amazing on him, but Adam is way too wound up to last much longer. He almost came when he sucked Tommy off. Not much longer with Tommy's hand on him will finish him off.

It's one of the hardest things he's ever done, but he takes a deep breath and pushes Tommy away from him. Tommy lets him, likely still only half-alert after coming just a few minutes before.

"Adam?" he asks, head cocked to the side in a way that Adam finds more adorable that he probably should. "What?"

"Too much," he says in way of answer. "Need to be inside you."

Tommy's eyes light up. "Fuck yes," he says. He scrambles off Adam's lap and lies down on his stomach, and what he lacks in grace, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. Looking over his shoulder at Adam, he reaches back and grabs his ass, holding his cheeks apart.

Adam's eyes immediately hone in on the tiny hole now revealed to him, sucking in a sharp breath as his nostrils flare. _Holy fuck_.

Adam has to grab the base of his dick quickly before he shoots at just the sight of Tommy so needy and exposed.

"Lube in the drawer," Tommy says, jerking his head to the side.

Adam hears him, but he doesn’t register the words, unable to look away from Tommy spread out for him.

"Adam!" Tommy says. "Drawer, now!"

The slightly sharp tone effectively snaps Adam out of his daze. "Okay, okay," Adam says, hurriedly leaning over and fumbling in the drawer for the lube.

It's half empty, and Adam's brain nearly short-circuits at the thought of Tommy using it to finger himself and maybe even imagining it was Adam. He'll be asking Tommy about that later, but now he has a demanding lover to satisfy and from the way Tommy's shifting impatiently on the bed, he's not going to wait much longer.

He squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers and settles behind Tommy.

"Hurry," Tommy says, spreading his legs wider.

Adam bends his head and starts pressing sucking, wet kisses on Tommy's ass as his lubed fingers stroke softly over his hole.

"Adam!" Tommy says, and Adam has to smile because Tommy sounds both irritated and desperate. He pushes one finger inside, and he's only a little surprised that there is no resistance at all. Adam's finger sinks inside easily, Tommy's ass amazingly hot and tight.

"Yes," Tommy moans. His head burrows into the pillow. "More."

Adam bites his lip as he pulls his finger out and then presses back inside with two, both going in as smoothly as one. He moves them around, twisting and turning and spreading them, encouraging Tommy's muscles to relax.

Adam's working in a third finger when Tommy shudders. "That's enough," he says. Adam's surprised by how rough his voice is. "Fuck me already. Can't wait anymore."

"Are you sure?" Adam asks. "I don't want to hurt you."

Tommy shoots him a look. "You won't. Now fuck me."

Adam's not going to argue with that tone. He slicks his cock up with more lube and scoots closer to Tommy, the head resting against Tommy's loosened hole. Leaning over Tommy's back, he kisses him on the cheek, trailing his lips back to Tommy's ear. "I love you," Adam whispers.

Tommy's head twists back and his eyes are soft when they meet Adam's. "I love you, too," he says, and that's all Adam needs. He takes Tommy's lips in a kiss, and rocking his hips forward, he pushes against Tommy's ass and the head immediately sinks inside.

Adam hisses out a breath; just that little penetration is almost more than he can stand. After a moment, he pushes in more, the heat and tightness of Tommy's ass making him dizzy. Tommy's kissing him eagerly, no sign of pain or discomfort, and Adam doesn’t stop pushing until he's completely buried, his balls resting against the curve of Tommy's ass.

He has to pause a moment once he's fully inside to get himself under control; all the sensations bombarding him are testing his self-control. It feels so good to be connected to Tommy like this; for the longest time, he didn't think he'd ever get to experience this. Now that he is, it's more than he ever dreamed.

"Adam," Tommy says, his voice tight. "Please."

"Yeah, baby," Adam says against Tommy's mouth. He kisses Tommy one last time before he straightens, supporting himself on his legs. He grabs Tommy's hips and pulls him back, fitting their bodies together.

Starting slow, Adam minutely rocks his hips, grinding into Tommy. Tommy gasps and moves with Adam, clearly wanting more. Adam gives it to him, settling into a slow motion of pulling out an inch and then pushing back in gently. While it feels amazing, it's not enough to satisfy either one of them for long. Tommy pushes his ass back demandingly, his head pushed into the pillow, and Adam can't help but speed up his thrusts until he's pounding away into Tommy. Tommy's ass takes him in greedily, seeming to suck him in.

Sweat breaks out on his forehead and his fingers dig into Tommy's hips. The friction from the slide of Adam's cock over Tommy's ass is just the right side of pleasurable. Tommy's groaning and panting, meeting all Adam's movements, his hands fisted in the bed sheets.

"Fuck, Adam," he says breathlessly. "So good. Don't stop."

"Won't stop," Adam bites out, his hips snapping against Tommy's ass.

Tommy's skin is flushed beautifully, and Adam drinks in the sight and feel of him as Tommy moves under him. Feeling the familiar tightening deep in his groin, Adam's thrusts become even harder and Tommy moans as his prostate's hit.

"Adam! Oh, fuck, fuck, gonna come."

"Yeah," Adam says. He barely recognizes his voice like this – deep and raspy, demanding. "Wanna feel you, baby."

Thrusting in hard, Adam holds himself inside and roughly rubs over Tommy's prostate. Tommy cries out, his back arching, and then his ass is contracting around Adam's cock, his orgasm crashing into him.

Adam watches mesmerized as Tommy comes, eyes taking in every detail from the blissful expression on his face to his fingers flexing around the sheets. He starts moving again, his thrusts desperate and stilted as his own climax builds.

Tommy's panting and boneless, gasping every time Adam pushes inside him. "Come inside me," he says. "Fill me up with your hot spunk just like in my dream."

 _Fuck_ , that demand is too much for Adam to handle. He's never heard hotter words. His vision whitens around the edges and his mouth opens in a silent cry as his cock twitches and come pumps into Tommy.

His spent cock slips out of Tommy's red and stretched hole, and Adam falls onto the bed. 'Wow' is all he can think, his chest heaving. "Fuck, Tommy," he says, staring up at the ceiling. "Just… fuck, Tommy."

Tommy chuckles faintly. "I think you just did," he says.

Adam rolls his eyes at the very Tommy answer. Even though he'd happily close his eyes and take a nap, Adam turns on his side, Tommy's smiling face greeting him.

Adam returns the smile, reaching out to brush Tommy's mussed hair out of his face. "Was it as good as you hoped?" he asks, tucking his hair behind his ear. He pulls Tommy to his chest. His damp skin feels good against him.

Tommy rubs his face into Adam's neck. "Better. God, so much better."

"Yeah?" Adam says. He can't help but feeling ridiculously pleased by that. He has a feeling Tommy is going to be very good for his ego.

Tommy licks a quick strip up Adam's neck. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Of course not," Adam says, but Tommy must hear his self-satisfaction because he nips at his collarbone.

"A biter, huh?" Adam laughs. "Good to know."

Tommy's head comes up and he glares at Adam. Well, he tries anyway. He looks too happy for it really to be effective. He's actually pouting more than anything, and that look is lethal. Fuck, Tommy's going to have him wrapped around his pinky in no time.

The prospect's actually appealing; Adam has it bad. "Love you," he says, pecking Tommy on the lips.

He pulls away, grinning, and Tommy holds his petulant expression for a moment more before he smiles too, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he says, snuggling back into Adam's arms. "Love you, too."

Adam kisses the top of his head and closing his eyes. His chest feels like it's going to burst because it's too small to contain all he's feeling. His fingers stroke over Tommy's back, his breathing deepening as he slips into sleep. He's almost there when Tommy says, "After a nap, I'm gonna ride you."

Adam freezes at the blunt statement, eyes flying open, but after a moment, he relaxes, shaking his head fondly. "Whatever you want, Tommy, whatever you want." That’s more than fine with Adam.

\---


End file.
